Letters to the Internet
by roserycus77
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the characters in Hetalia thought about the fandom? Well, some of them have some strong feelings...so they wrote letters to the Internet! (These aren't going to be very good fyi. I just thought it was an interesting idea-feel free to steal it lol) Rated for some language.
1. Romano

**A/N Like I said, I'm writing these in 5 minutes so they are going to be pretty crappy. lol :{) So yeah, disregard them in that respect. i just thought it was a funny idea. **

Dear Internet People,

I hate you all. I do not have a relationship with Spain or Veneziano. God, this is embarassing...Plus, Veneziano is my brother...

Also, I AM NOT A FRICKING GIRL. ARE YOU BLIND? Spain hacked my facebook last week and changed my profile picture. To a drawing. Of me. As a girl. In a DRESS. I DON'T NEED TO DEAL WITH THAT!

You are all ugly bastards.

Italy Romano


	2. Canada

**A/N so these are actually pretty fun to write. :) I'll try and post one every day or two since they take about three minutes to write lol. Don't forget to R&R!**

Hi there,

Dispite what many of you apperantly think...I'm not suicidal. I only want to be noticed more, that's all! I would never kill myself! I'm not really sure where you would get that idea...heh. i don't think I'd be brave enough to kill myself, anyway. What if nobody even noticed I was gone? But other than that, I'm really glad to see so many of you actually know who I am! I don't really get noticed much in real life, so it's nice to see that the Internet likes me.

Umm..I just want to say that I have absolutely no connection to Prussia in any way-why do you all think we are in a relationship? He's so egotistic, I don't think that would work, but seeing as I am not involed with him, I wouldn't know. Same with America! He doesn't even remember who I am-how would that work?

Anyway, that's all I really wanted to tell you. Hope that's okay..

Thanks for reading this!

Canada


	3. England

**A/N Dang! So...I have gotten a lot more feedback from this than I expected! Thanks you guys :) So...I'm gonna post another one! And FYI, I will take requests as to who you want a letter from so feel free to voice opinions and ideas! Don't forget to R&R :D **

**For those of you who don't know, 2P characters are the exact opposite of the regular characters. For example, 2P England is a wonderful cook, but he poisons all his food.**

To the Internet:

For God's sake, are you determined to pair me with every single country on the planet? I look like a slut on the Internet! You do realize this is going to affect my reputation! Some of these 'ships' are not _so _unresonable, I guess. But most of them are completely random! Where would you get the idea that Japan and I would be a couple! I barely even speak to him!

The other day, I saw a question online that read: 'Would you rather eat 2P England's poisoned cupcakes or regular England's cupcakes?' And people were actually debating it! Do you all really think my cooking is so bad that you actually have to decide whether you would choose death over it? AND WHO IS 2P ENGLAND!? I'm going to send you ALL cupcakes just to show you that I'm not a horrible cook!

From,

England


	4. Austria

Dear Sir or Ma'am,

I must say that I am very confused as to why you think I ever had a relationship with _Switzerland, _of all people! I mean, sure we were friends-but that was a long time ago! Plus, I only hung around him because I was scared of Hungary! Which brings me to my next topic, why do so many of you dislike me and Hungary together? I mean-it's not...it's not like I care or anything. It's not as if I _chose _to become one country-it was our bosses' idea! Sure, she's nice and all, but...Ahem, anyway, that's all I wanted to say. I am NOT involved with anybody! At all! Not Switzerland, nor Germany or anybody else! I'm seriously I'm beginning to wonder if you think anybody who is ever in the same room for more than a second is automatically a couple.

I'm going to play the piano now...

Sincerely,

Austria AKA Roderich Edelstein


	5. Russia

To whomever it may concern (that's all of you):

Do you honestly think I would be in a relationship with America? I mean, have you heard of the Cold War!? Good god, you all must be Western idiots...To even THINK that that would _ever _happen shows how...'special' you all are. I also was never involved with China-just because we had the same type of government doesn't mean we were together! We were-and still are-_friends_ I guess, but that's it! Prussia and I were never together either. And to all of you who think Belarus and I are in a *shivers*...relationship: REALLY!? WHY WOULD YOU EVEN...I-I can't even find words to express my confusion and anger. Kolkolkol. She scares the crap out of me! Also, you realize how messed up it is that you think I'm in a relationship with my sister, right?

If I hear that somebody spreading rumors about me, I WILL FIND THEM AND I WILL MAKE THEM EAT CABBAGE STEW BEFORE I KILL THEM.

So, unless you have a death wish (or like cabbage stew), STOP.

^J^

RUSSIA


	6. Prussia

Internet!

Guess what? I'M AWESOME! But you knew that already, didn't you? At least some people realize the awesomeness! *glares at nations* Also, some of you call me a 'narcissist'? What is the meaning of that word!? It probably just means I'm awesomely epically awesome, right? Yeah, I'll go with that.

I DO NOT LIKE HUNGARY! At least...i'm not gonna admit it here...WHAT DID I ACTUALLY WRITE THAT!? Heh...that's...umm...Gilbird walked across the keyboard? YOU BETTER NOT SHOW THIS TO HUNGARY! this is when I wish I were still a country so I could threaten you with bombs or something. If you show this to _anybody _I'll...umm...TELL BRITAIN YOU LIKE HIS COOKING! AND TELL RUSSIA YOU THINK HE'S A STUPID COMMUNIST! AND I'LL TELL AMERICA THAT YOU HATE BURGERS. So there. Kesesese.

I've been seeing these things called 'Peeps' during spring. What is the meaning of this!? Why would you want to eat Gilbird!? Mein Gott, you're all sick, I tell you! Sick! I do not approve! Stop this monsterous industry now!

THE AWESOME PRUSSIA


	7. Japan

**A/N So obviously there are so many fricking ships with every character that i can't really make them talk about all of them. otherwise these would be a whole lot longer. Some have so many that it's hard to pick one or two to talk about, so it's easier to talk about all of them in general rather than focus on one or two specific ships and leave out others. Sorry if I leave out your OTPs but you understand, right? :) **

Dear Internet Users,

I will try to explain this simply. Greece and I are just friends. Nothing has happened nor will anything ever happen. China may have taken care of me when I was younger, but I don't depend on him anymore. We still care about eachother but I can assure you that _all_ my relationships are strictly platonic. Wow...this is a lot more awkward than I thought it would be. But, if I don't deny these rumors, they could become a problem. So here I am, denying them.

Japan


	8. France

**A/N So! Thanks for all the positive feedback I've been getting. Again, I will try to do as many as possible and take requests. Sorry this one is sooo short, but I think it sums him up pretty well :) hehe**

Bonjour,

I actually don't mind most of the stuff about me. Plus it makes it easier to annoy the shit out of England.

France


	9. Germany

**A/N Wow guys thanks for all the reviews and stuff! This is a lot more popular than I thought it would be, so many thanks to all of you! I appreciate it! Most of the nations are gonna deny all the ships-but you can decide when you think they're lying :)**

Dear Internet:

Italy and I are not together! I cannot stress that enough! So many of you seem to think that we are but it is a simple rumor. Nothing more. We are good friends (mostly because he never leaves), but nothing else! I'll leave it at that.

Germany


End file.
